To provide security, e.g., to protect sensitive user data on mobile devices, data may be encrypted. There is also a need to encrypt or otherwise secure user transactions performed on mobile devices, e.g., financial transactions. Both software and hardware based encryption systems are currently available and used to provide the necessary security primitives.
Conventional hardware based cryptography systems may be based on a Trusted Platform Module (TPM) embedded in the mobile device to provide stronger security.
Physically Unclonable Functions (PUF) may be used which utilize uniqueness with respect to the physical/hardware characteristics of a device, e.g., the device clock/Static Random-Access Memory (SRAM), to provide a PUF based cryptography system. For example, the device clock may be used to generate a PUF which may be used as the basis of a cryptography system.